Trauriges Herz
by YaoJin
Summary: Schwer zu beschreiben! Lasst euch überraschen! Es geht natürlich um Ran und ShinichiConan.


Und dies ist Fanfic Nr. 4. Diesmal ist es keine lange Geschichte und ausnahmsweise auch nicht Sailor Moon. Da ich im Moment "Conan" besessen bin, wollte ich´s mal damit probieren. Sie ist anders geworden, als anfangs geplant war, dennoch glaube ich, dass sie so besser ist. Urteilt selbst. Viel Spaß beim lesen.  
  
-..........- denken "..........." sprechen/singen  
  
Epilog:  
Mein Name ist Shinichi Kudo, meines Zeichens Detektiv. Ich löse jeden Fall, jedes noch so verzwickte Rätsel, sofern es von sterblicher Natur ist. Bei einem meiner Fälle traf ich auf eine geheimnisvolle Organisation, die mir ein Gift einflösste. Doch anstatt mich zu töten, machte es aus mir wieder einen sechsjährigen Jungen.  
Damit ich verdeckt ermitteln konnte, um diese Organisation zu finden, wohnte ich von da an bei meiner Freundin Ran und ihrem Vater, Kogoro Mori, in deren Detektivbüro.  
Ich nannte mich nun Conan Edogawa, doch bald werde ich dieses Synonym ablegen. Denn nach langem haben wir es geschafft, die besagte Organisation zu sprengen und nun halte ich das Gegengift in Händen.  
Epilog ende.  
  
"Und du willst es wirklich einfach so trinken? Schließlich konnte ich nicht herausfinden, was es ist! Bist du dir sicher, dass du dieses Risiko eingehen willst?", sagte Professor Agasa und setzte sich zu Conan. Dieser nickte. "Ich muss es tun!.....Es bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig!" -Außerdem-, dachte er, -wird es Zeit Ran zu sagen, was ich für sie empfinde!......Und das will ich als Shinichi tun! -  
"Also gut." Er atmete tief ein und zog seine Brille aus. "Dann wollen wir mal." Langsam öffnete er das Fläschen und trank den Inhalt. Es fühlte sich an, als würde sein Hals in Flammen stehen. Das Fläschen fiel ihm aus der Hand und zersplitterte am Boden. Professor Agasa sagte etwas, doch Conan verstand nicht was. Zu groß waren die Schmerzen.  
Doch plötzlich, von einer Sekunde auf die andere, hörten die Schmerzen auf. "Geht es dir gut , Shinichi? Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Professor Agasa. Ängstlich sah Conan an sich hinunter. Er war immer noch sechs Jahre alt. "Na ja. Es.....es geht mir gut!" Conan nahm seine Tasche und ging zur Tür. "Es war eine fifty-fifty Chance!......Ich habe damit gerechnet!" "Warte, Shinichi. Vielleicht.....vielleicht.....könnte ich...." "Ist schon gut, Professor Agasa!.....Das war´s!....Leben sie wohl." ,sagte Conan und ging geknickt hinaus. Er hatte gelogen. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet. All´ seine Hoffnungen und Erwartungen hatte er an diesen einen Strohhalm geklammert. Langsam machte er sich auf den Weg zu Ran.  
  
"Conan! Wo warst du?......Du bist ja klitschnass! Und wo ist deine Brille?" Conan sah zu Boden. "Conan!....Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Ran, als Conan auch schon zu ihr aufblickte. Seine Augen waren gerötet und er sah sie verzweifelt an. "Conan....." Ran dachte nach. -SO hat er eine erschreckende Ähnlichkeit mit Shinichi! - Conan begann zu weinen. "Oh ! Was ist denn los?" Doch er konnte es ihr einfach nicht erzählen. Aber es reichte ihm, dass sie einfach nur da war. Dass sie ihn einfach nur in den Arm nahm und für ihn da war. Ran drückte ihn fester an sich. "Also gut!.....Du musst es mir nicht sagen!.......Wein dich ruhig aus."  
Lange weinte er einfach nur weiter, in der Hoffnung, dass es seinen Schmerz lindern würde. Doch dem war nicht so. Je länger er weinte, desto größer wurde sie,.....die Traurigkeit in seinem Herzen.  
Nach einer Weile lösten die beiden sich voneinander und Ran stand auf. Vorsichtig nahm sie ihn bei der Hand. "Komm! Gehen wir schlafen." Sie und Conan gingen in Rans Zimmer und zogen sich um. "Hier!" Conan blickte hoch. Ran streckte ihm ein Glas Milch entgegen. Conan senkte den Kopf. "Ich weiß nicht, was dich so traurig macht, mein Conan, aber wenn du bei mir schlafen willst, dann kannst du das ruhig!" Conan nickte stumm, als plötzlich das Telefon klingelte. "Ich komme gleich wieder, ja?", sagte Ran, als sie auch schon den Raum verließ.  
Conan blieb allein zurück. Allein mit seinen Schmerzen. Allein mit seiner Traurigkeit, die er im Herzen trug. Sie schien immer mehr sein Herz in Besitz zu nehmen und es langsam erstarren zu lassen. Nie mehr würde er der sein, der er gewesen war. Nie mehr würde er Ran wieder sehn. Nur in dieser Gestalt wäre es möglich, nicht als Shinichi Kudo. Er müsste ein neues Leben beginnen. Als ein sechsjähriger Junge, als ein nicht ernstzunehmendes Kind. Ein Kind namens Conan Edogawa! Langsam begann er diesen Namen zu hassen. Es kam ihm vor, als wäre Conan Edogawa ein anderes Ich von ihm. Ein Ich, dass alles auslöschte, was Shinichi gewesen war und alles erschuf, was Conan sein wird. Shinichi rückte immer weiter in die Ferne, während Conan immer mehr Besitz von ihm ergriff. "Wer bin ich?", dass fragte er sich schon lange. "Bin ich überhaupt noch Shinichi oder bin ich bereits Conan....?" Wütend schmiss er das Milchglas gegen die Wand. "Nein. NEIN!", schrie er, "Ich bin nicht Conan! Ich bin es nicht!......Ich hasse dich, CONAN EDOGAWA!" Er begann wieder zu weinen.  
Ran kam zurück und wollte die Tür öffnen, als sie plötzlich Conan schreien hörte. Sie blieb vor der Tür stehen. "Nein. NEIN!".....Ich bin nicht Conan! Ich bin es nicht!.......Ich hasse dich, CONAN EDOGAWA!" Verzweifelt begann er zu weinen.  
Ran erstarrte. Was hatte er gerade gesagt? Er sei nicht Conan? Er hasst Conan? Aber er ist doch Conan. Was meinte er also damit? Warum sagte er so etwas? Und was machte ihn so traurig?  
Ran öffnete die Tür einen Spalt und blickte in das Zimmer. Auf dem Bett lag Conan, der in sein Kissen weinte. -Der Arme Kleine- , dachte Ran, - seine Welt scheint aus allen Fugen geraten zu sein. Doch was ist passiert, dass es ihn so mitnimmt? Dass es ihm jede Hoffnung wegnimmt. - Sie wollte zu Conan und ihn in den Arm nehmen. Sie atmete tief ein und öffnete dann die Tür. "Das war Vater. Er übernachtet bei einem alten Freund und ist bis morgen Abend weg!" Conan blickte auf und wusch sich die Tränen fort. Ran strich ihm durchs Haar. "Komm. Lass uns jetzt schlafen gehen."  
Die beiden legten sich ins Bett, als Ran ihn auch schon zärtlich in den Arm nahm. "Weißt du was?....Ich singe dir etwas vor, bis du eingeschlafen bist!....Es ist ein Lied, dass mir meine Mutter früher immer vorgesungen hat, wenn ich traurig war." Conan schloss die Augen und Ran begann leise zu singen. "Daremo ga, toorisugiteku, ki ni mo tomenai, dou shiyou mo nai,.....sonna GARAKUTA wo, taisetsusou ni, kakaeteita,....mawari wa, fushigina kao de, sukoshi hanareta, basho kara miteta,.....sore demo waratte, itte kureta, takaramono da to,...."  
Conan spürte eine Wärme in sich aufsteigen. Er liebte ihre Stimme. Er merkte, dass er sie jetzt mehr denn je vermisste.  
"Ookina nani wo te ni irenagara ushinatta mono mo atta kana.....ima to natte wa mou wakaranai yo ne.....torimodoshita tokoro de kitto bimyou ni chigatteiru hazu de....! Kimi ga iru nara donna toki mo waratteru yo....Kimi ga iru nara donna toki mo waratteru yo, naiteru yo, ikiteiru yo......Kimi ga inakya nani mo nakatta..........."  
  
Es waren nun schon drei Stunden vergangen, seit Ran eingeschlafen war. Liebevoll strich Conan Ran über die Wange. "Ran......" Er spürte, wie sein Herz sich nach ihr sehnte. Wie jeder Teil seines Herzens sich wünschte, ihr die Wahrheit sagen zu können. Früher hatte er nie daran geglaubt, dass jemand an einem gebrochenen Herzen oder Liebeskummer sterben könnte. Doch als er Conan wurde änderte sich das. Jeder Tag der verging, ließ in seinem Herzen ein Stück Traurigkeit und Sehnsucht zurück.  
Nochmals streichelte er ihr über die Wange. "Ich liebe dich, Ran.", flüsterte er und beugte sich vor. "Ich werde dich immer lieben, komme was wolle!", sagte er und küsste sie.  
Auf einmal durchzog ihn ein Schmerz. Conan schnappte nach Luft. Was war das? Warum hatte er plötzlich solche Schmerzen? Es fühlte sich an, als würde es in seinem Hals brennen. Es wurde für ihn immer schwieriger nach Luft zu schnappen. Reflexartig griff er nach Rans Hand. Ran öffnete langsam die Augen. "Was ist denn los, Conan?" Sie riss die Augen auf. "Oh, Gott. CONAN!...Was ist los mit dir?" Conan schaffte es nicht, ihr zu antworten. Ran sprang auf, als Conan sie festhielt. "Bleib.....bleib bei mir!.....Geh.......geh nicht weg!.......Bitte." "Aber......ich sollte besser einen Arzt anrufen!" "Nein,....bitte." Doch Ran war schon aufgesprungen und rannte aus dem Zimmer. So schnell sie konnte lief sie ins Wohnzimmer, nahm den Hörer ab und wählte die Nummer des Arztes. "Verdammt!....Es geht keiner ran!" "Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" "Conan?"  
Schnell rannte sie los. Das war nicht Conans Stimme. Sie klang tiefer und erwachsener. "Conan?" ,rief sie und stieß die Tür auf. Auf dem Bett......saß.......saß Shinichi. Shinichi versuchte ruhig zu atmen, als er zur Tür sah und Ran erblickte. "Ran....", keuchte er und lächelte. "Ran." Ran konnte ihn nur anstarren. "Du?.....Du warst Conan ?....Die ganze Zeit über ?" Shinichi nickte. "Es tut mir leid!....Ich konnte es dir nicht sagen!" "Shinichi." Ran lief eine Träne über die Wange. "Mein Shinichi!" Sie rannte auf ihn zu und fiel ihm um den Hals. "Oh Gott,.....Shinichi!" Zärtlich umarmte er Ran. "Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir solche Sorgen bereitet habe!" Shinichi drückte sie fester an sich. "Ran,....ich liebe dich." "Was?", fragte sie und löste sich von ihm. "Ich liebe dich, Ran!.....Ich....Ich habe es erst als Conan bemerkt. Ich war zwar bei dir, aber nicht als ich selbst. Das war schrecklich für mich!.....So oft wollte ich dir alles erzählen,.....doch ich wollte dich nicht in Gefahr bringen." Er atmete tief ein und strich ihr über die Wange. "Ich liebe dich, meine Süße.......mit jeder Faser meines Herzens!" "Shinichi, ich...." Shinichi legte seinen Finger auf ihre Lippen. "Ich weiß es bereits!....Ich weiß es!" Zärtlich zog er sie zu sich heran und küsste sie. Langsam löste sie sich von ihm. "Du wirst mich jetzt nicht mehr allein lassen, oder?.....Ich liebe dich, Shinichi. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, dich noch einmal zu verlieren." Wieder begann sie zu weinen. Shinichi nahm ihren Kopf in seine Hände. "Nie wieder!......Nie wieder werde ich dich verlasse, mein Engel!"  
  
ENDE  
  
Und hiermit ist auch die vierte beendet. Ich hoffe sie hat euch gefallen. Schreibt mir ruhig ,wie ihr sie fandet. Übrigens: Das Lied, welches Ran für Conan singt, ist von Ayumi Hamasaki und heißt "TO BE" (aus dem aktuellen Album "LOVEppears") Sie singt hier nur die erste Strophe und den Refrain. Wer den kompletten Text haben will, kann sich bei mir melden. Und hier für alle, die wissen wollen, worum es in dem Lied geht: Die englische Übersetzung:  
  
Everyone passes through. I don´t keep them in mind either. It can´t be helped. You´ve been carrying that junk as if it´s important.  
People saw you from a distance and thought you were strange.  
Even so you laughed and said to me "this is treasure."  
While I´m gaining something big, I wonder if there´s something I´ve lost.  
I don´t understand.  
This place I´ve regained, I bet it´s slightly different.  
If you´re there, I´m always laughing.  
If you´re there, I´m always laughing, I´m crying, I´m living.  
If you´re not there, there´s nothing.  
  
Was it myself? Was ist the people? Or was it Only a clock? The Thing that seemed like it would break.  
How much do the arms that continue to protect the junk hurt?  
What have they sacrificed?  
Even though you´ll never be perfect, you shine in your imperfection.  
  
The path you found isn´t wide.  
The path you found isn´t wide, it isn´t narrow, somehow.  
You alone have made it better for me.  
  
Because you were there, I´m always laughing.  
Because you were there, I was always laughing, I was crying, I was living.  
If you´re not there, there´s nothing.  
  
Also, bis zur nächsten Fanfic. Liebe Grüße und Küsschen, eure YaoJin. 


End file.
